A Royal Pain
by TurtleOtaku777
Summary: They won. Kaido was defeated and the Stawhats go their separate ways from the Heart and Kidd pirates. Until someone who she's been pretending not know intervenes with news and a promise must be kept. A promise Nami never should have made in the first place. (Ichiji x Nami) (Nami x Crew)


_They won. _

_Kaido was defeated and the Stawhats go their separate ways from the Heart and Kidd pirates. Until someone who she's been pretending not know intervenes with news and a promise must be kept. A promise Nami never should have made in the first place._

She knew he was staring, it was glaringly obvious as she took a sip of the tangerine juice Sanji made with her. The man didn't even try to hide it as Sanji calmly told them to, "Kindly get the hell off this ship."

The familiar smirk almost pushed her to the edge as he spoke, "Just came to ask how you want us to compensate your crew for saving us." Digging up memories of the fight at Whole Cake Island from two months ago.

He leaned back into his chair, a complete contrast to the royal presence she always sees compared with his seemingly carefree demeanor. "Is it the same price as last time, Nami?"

Nami's blood ran cold and she froze, sending a harsh glare to Ichiji Vinsmoke. Snarling, "I would have left you to die. Sanji, the man's kindness which you decided was weak, was the one who wanted to save you."

Nami turned away from him, refusing to see his reaction or her crew's own. Glowering as the red-head spoke, voice leveled with an edge to it, "You certainly didn't think that the last several times."

"Things change, you hurt one of my precious Nakama."

"Interesting," He says and she could practically feel his smirk, like the time when that smirk was pressed on her neck- "I thought we had something special, _your majesty."_

Several gasps were heard, and Nami's head snapped back to Sanji who _almost _dropped a plate of food in his hand. The shock still evident in his face as he looked between her and his brother.

Zoro's eyes widened as he slammed down his cup, almost choking on the sake he was recently drinking. "The witch-?!"

The blonde cook was frozen.

Sanji _**knows**_ his brother.

There weren't many layers of complexities to him, like the rest of his brothers. He distinguished himself from other people (_nobodies to the Vinsmoke_ _family) _with his royal blood, the oldest son of Judge who prioritized the Germa Kingdom over everything, and who would never call someone with "impure" blood his equal.

Much less call them someone of higher standing. Not even kings or the figure of a father, Judge, had that kind of respect from Ichiji.

The man felt above all others.

Nami felt her stomach churn at the sight of Sanji's surprised face. It twisted further when Zoro put a hand on his swords with a glare towards Ichiji. Shooting her a look that she _will _explain everything later.

She avoided the questionable gaze from Robin, barely contained the rage when Brook asked about "Royal Panties," and gritted her teeth when Franky did a 'Super' dance.

"Na-Nami's a princess?!" Ussop, Luffy, and Chopper shouted. Their jaws dropping in shock. (Luffy's jaw reached the ground.)

Ichiji smirked wider when Nami looked back at him.

"The term, 'your majesty,' is only used for Queens or Kings," Robin spoke up, her face revealing no emotions. "It is not used for princesses."

"_I promise-"_

Ichiji let out a loud laugh, unbothered by the glare of his brother, "You're correct. It is used _only _for the rulers of a country."

"N-Nami-swan?" Sanji said and Nami felt a pang of hurt when she saw the pitiful puppy dog look on him. She never wanted to be the reason for one of her nakamas pain.

The words seem foreign when she speaks, "Sanji-kun, he's telling the tr-truth."

"_Promise what?" The red-head said. The sentence spoken, demanding that she answered without hesitance. The Germa Prince leaning uncomfortably close to her. Forcing her against the wall, making her look up to Ichiji. _

_Nami pushed against him, but he did not budge. Remembering the last time they were this close, her voice almost came out- _

_Well, she didn't want them to end up like last time. But her voice betrayed her when she spoke. _

_It was too soft, almost like a whisper. _

"_I promise," She tightens the grip on his shirt, "That I will accept the throne if there would ever be the need. If and only if there is no more left of the royal bloodline I share."_

_The male smiles, gently petting her head, "If and only if." Ichiji Vinsmoke releases her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead, "Let's hope that day will never come."_


End file.
